Not Human
by The Fourteenth
Summary: "I have to tell you something. Listen carefully, this may all shock you, but you need to know what's going on. When you were a baby, you were left on your father's doorstep. Since your father was a caring man, he took you in and raised you like you were his own. But, you were not. Cole, to be honest you are not human..." "Sensei, what are you saying?" "Cole, your a Grim Reaper"
1. Chapter 1

**Cole's POV**

I woke up feeling cold. I thought Zane was training in our room for some reason at first, but when I opened my eyes, I found that he was still asleep. My forehead creased in confusion and I silently got up, making sure to not wake the others. I tiptoed out of the room and opened the door. Then, I saw shadows. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, making sure that I wasn't seeing things. But no matter how many times I did that, they were still there. I took a step forward and all shadows turned their heads to me.

_Prince...Prince! You've comeback! _They said as they came closer to me. I backed up.

_Prince...Prince! Where are you going?_ They kept on coming as I went back. I soon backed up against a wall. They're hands touched me, but you couldn't feel it. You have to see it to believe it. Suddenly, I fell to the floor and they climbed on me. I closed my eyes tight, covered my ears with my hands, and screamed. Suddenly, I didn't hear them anymore.

"...ole...Cole!" I heard someone say. I opened up one of my eyes and saw the guys, Nya, and Sensei Wu.

They looked at me with tired eyes, well except Nya, who looked concerned, "What happened?"

I didn't speak. I was to shock to speak. Even if I wanted to, words wouldn't come out my mouth. They went away along with my scream. Lloyd looked down at me and yawned, "I'm going to bed."

He walked away after that. In other events, I would have made a fuss about that but this time I let it go. Sensei looked into my teary eyes. He stared at them and I let him. I didn't blink at all. My body was shaking, but I kept my eyes steady.

"Cole, come with me. Everyone else, go back to bed," As he said that, he helped me back to my feet. The others went towards their dorms, probably forgetting about the event that just happened.

I followed Sensei Wu into his room. He closed the door as soon as we were in. He sat down by a low table and poured tea for the both of us. I went and sat down as well, and even though I felt his gaze upon me, I didn't look at him. My mind was focused on what just happened.

He took a sip of his tea, sat it down, and began speaking, "Cole, what did you see?"

I jumped when he first spoke, but his soft and caring voice calmed me down a bit, "I...I saw these shadows...They were almost human...And...They kept calling me King..."

I heard Sensei mumble, "It's time..."

"Wh-what's time?" My voice said, getting a frog in it.

"Cole, today's you fifteenth birthday, am I right?"

I nodded. I totally forgot about it.

He continued, "I have to tell you something. Listen carefully, this may all shock you, but you need to know what's going on. When you were a baby, you were left on your father's doorstep. Since your father was a caring man, he took you in and raised you like you were his own. But, you were not. Cole, to be honest you are not human..."

My eyes widened, "Sensei, what are you saying?"

"Cole, you are a Grim Reaper."

My body froze, "Wh-what...?"

"The shadows you saw were souls that are trapped on earth. Now, before you ask about Garmadon...Yes, he is the lord of the Underworld, and he controls the dead, but the Grim Reapers jobs are to help souls go where they need to go and decide when humans die. Grim Reapers used to work for Lord Garmadon, but they don't any more."

"Sensei...wh-"

"Grim Reapers are born in the Underworld and do take the appearance of a skeleton underneath a cloak, but your real mother was human who had fell in love with a Grim Reaper who was going to take her soul. Therefore, you were born in this world. And like other human boys, you go through puberty and things like that. And since today is your fifteenth birthday, you finally get to see and hear the souls of earth."

I was terrified of what I was hearing, "I-is that why my weapon is a scythe?"

"Correct."

"And...my mother...is she...?"

Sensei nodded, "Although your father loved her back, he still had to decide her fate and that was death."

My eyes widened again but I closed them softly. Was I seriously this creature, Sensei was telling me? Am I really a Grim Reaper? No...no way...But he speaks the truth. It's in his voice. Plus, why would Sensei Wu even lie to me? I stood up, not wanting to be in the room any more.

"Sensei, I trust you...but could you give me time to think?" I ask.

Sensei Wu nodded, "Yes...I understand."

"And, one more thing: Do I need to tell the others?"

"If you do not wish, you don't have to, but I'm most certain that this secret will not be hidden for long...Do what you wish, but it will surely come right back to hurt you."

I took a deep breath and walked out of the room. The voices and shadows were back, but I had to get used to it. I need to. They will always be here. Until the day I die. I sighed and went back to my dorm. The guys were in there, awake, looking for me. Man, I know what's going to happen. 3...2...1...

"So, what's up?" Kai asked.

I groaned, "Nothing."

"Liar."

I rolled my eyes. Kai was always grumpy when he doesn't get his sleep, "Nothing...really! What happened was that I was sleep walking while having a nightmare."

"So you can open doors when you sleepwalk?" Jay asked.

I put my hands on my hips, "Really, you guys come on! What I'm telling is true! You believe me right, Zane?"

Zane looked at me, "I don't know..."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "I'm being serious!"

"Then why did Uncle bring you to his room?" Lloyd asked.

"Because he really thought I was hurt."

"Yep, sure...I believe that." Kai said, sarcastically.

I groaned again and just went to my bed, "Shut up, Kai. Go eat a Snickers or something 'cause your always grumpy! Now, I'm tired, so let's just shove this off and go to bed!"

I put the covers over my head and tried my best to go to sleep. But seriously, when you have, like, a thousand freaking voices surrounding you, it was hard. Yeah, happy birthday to me...What I always wanted. Stupid shadows with annoying voices. I finally shoved my head under my pillow and closed my eyes.

**Kai's POV**

Zane, Jay, Lloyd and I all woke up at the same time, because Nya wanted us to help her out in making Cole a birthday breakfast. Cole was still asleep and we all sneaked past his bed, trying not to wake him.

We made it towards the kitchen in no time and started getting things together. Nya tied her apron around her waste and looked at all of us.

"Okay, guys, I made the cake last night and I need to make breakfast. I need Lloyd over by me, I need Zane here, too, Kai, set the table, and Jay..."

"Yes, my dear?" He said, flirtingly.

"Go wash dishes." She said as Jay facepalmed.

I snorted a laugh as I got the plates and utensils. Jay shot me a glare, rolled up his sleeves, and jerked on the knob to turn on the water. Though, he turned on the hot one and burned himself. This time, I really laughed.

Nya was making pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Poor pigs! Anyway, she was making that and, boy, did it smell epic! Zane was trying to crack the eggs, but failed each time. And Lloyd...well...I don't really know what Lloyd was doing. He just stared at the food hungrily.

I was already done with my job, because, well, it was just setting up the table, so I was just watching the others work like I was their master and they were my peasants! Yes, work my peasants! Work! Muahaha! Okay...that was weird...

Soon, everyone was done. Sensei Wu came in not too long ago and we were waiting for Cole to get up. But, he was sure taking his time...Man, I'm getting hungry. Maybe if I take one...

"Kai!" Nya said, slapping my hand.

"Ow! What!? I'm getting hungry! I'm gonna wake that jerk up!" I said, about to storm off when...

"What did you call me?" Cole said, entering the kitchen.

"N-nothing!" I said, putting my hands up to surrender.

Nya smiled, "Happy Birthday, Cole! Here, want pancakes?"

"Sure." He took the plate. He looked at it and then sat by the table. Something was off...He seemed...different. What was it...? Dude...No way...Okay, wait, before you say, "Oh! I know! He's not excited like he usually is!" Yes, that's one thing, but...Something about his features was off. Ot was his eyes. Instead of being charcoal black...They were gold. Like, solid pure gold...What the heck?

_**A/N: Should I continue? Tell me, please! Review, minions, review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews...Here ya go!**

Cole's POV~

Okay, okay! I know about my golden eyes. I saw them in a mirror this morning when I was in the bathroom I freaked out of course, but I knew that wasn't the sum of my problems. What if someone saw them? Like, Kai! 'Cause he's staring at me like I'm a criminal...Doesn't he know I'm a Grim Reaper!? No! Neither did I until yesterday.

I tried my best to advoid eye contact, but he keeps looking at me. I really want to shoot the bird at him, but I know I have to keep calm. Also, those stupid shadows...aren't shadows anymore. I can see them clear, now. It also shows how they died. Not a pretty picture really...But I played too many zombie video games to be scared. Trust me, this is not as bad.

Jay got his breakfast and sat by me. He started eating bacon and felt like I had to throw up. I had a flashback of how the pig died...Definetly turning into a vegitarian. But I'm still eating eggs! I mean, that's one of the ingredients of cake. Duh! Plus, their not really baby chicks, because they're not fert-never mind! I'm keeping this PG!

"So...feel older?" Jay asked me.

I shrugged, "Not really." Yes! Gosh, I just got out of puberty and I can feel people's emotions, pains, etc.

Jay nodded, "Dude, what's up with your eyes?" Seriously!?

"Um...contacts..." Nice cover Cole.

"They're pretty beast, man! Where'd you get 'em!?"

"O-online..."

Jay smiled, "Sweeeet~"

I noticed Kai turned his head away. Thank God! I sighed a sigh of relief and finished eating my pancackes. Man, they were epic! It's like a breakfast cake! Well, it is. Pan"cake." Okay, now I'm just getting off track...Have you noticed me being dramatic at first then soon start talking about cake? I just noticed.

_Prince...Prince...Prince..._

Oh, gosh! Is there a way to re-kill them? I need to know! I stood up after I was done and went out on the deck. Suddenly, my eyes started to hurt from the sun. Like, burned. I went back inside, grabbed my hoodie and put it on. I went back outside. They didn't hurt that much anymore...Wait...Don't Grim Reapers where hoods? Oh, you got to be kidding me! Seriously?

I sighed and just walked around a bit. Just then, I felt something small pull my hoodie. I looked down and saw a small child. She looked at me with curiousity and tilted her head. Her hair was down and messy and she wore a torn white dress. Her name was on a necklace around her neck. Lillian.

_Excuse me, Mister, but are you the prince of the dead?_

Oh, so that's why I'm called Prince. I knelt down, "Yeah."

_People keep telling me that I should see you. That you would answer my questions...So...can you tell me where mommy and daddy are?_

My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach, "Uh...they're...they're not here Lillian."

_What? Then, where are they, Prince?_

"Um...Lillian, before I tell you...Can you tell me what you last remember?"

She nodded._ I was shopping with mommy and daddy and when I was crossing the street, I heard a biiig honk! And then I saw two bright lights. That's all..._

Okay, I swear I'm not crying! My eyes just hurt from the sun...That's all. I held her shoulders firmly, "Lillian...you got hurt really, really badly. Your mommy and daddy saw how hurt you were and sent you to me. I'm here to help you. Now, you might not feel the pain right now, but you were hurt bad. Your mom and dad didn't want you to leave, for they knew that they wouldn't see you for a while. Why are you crying?"

_'Cause...cause...I won't get to see mommy and daddy for a long time!_

"No, but the place I'm bringing you, is a place where you get to watch over them. You will also meet other family members too. I promise. The place I'm bringing you is a wonderful place. You're gonna love it." All of a sudden, I felt like I knew what to do. I took out my scythe and,without touching her, sliced it down. She smiled warmly.

_Oh...I get it now...I see what you're saying. Thank you, Prince. I do feel better. Bye, now._

Lillian disappeared with a bright light and hurried and wiped my tears. Hope no one was watching and thought I was going crazy for talking to midair. I started to walk back into the boat and in the hallway, a hand wrapped around my mouth and pulled me into a room. Lloyd.

Lloyd's POV~

I saw him! I saw him! I saw Cole talking to a soul! Did he have the sixth sense too? But how did he make the little girl disappear? Well, now I have him. And I want some answers. I let him go and he just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Lloyd?"

I smirked, "I saw you talking to her."

"T-talking to who?" He stuttered.

"That girl. How can you see her?" I asked.

He looked at me weirdly and whispered, "You can see them too?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I am the son of Lord Garmadon. Now explain what happened?"

Cole bit his lip and turned around. I tilted my head in confusion and just watched his movements. He sighed and turned back towards me. He wasn't looking straight at me, only at the ground.

"Lloyd, will promise not to tell anyone? The only one who knows other than me is Sensei Wu." He asked.

I nodded, "Of course."

"Brace yourself, but I'm...a Grim Reaper."

I just started laughing really hard. So hard, that if I drank milk, it would've poured through my nose...Ew, that sounds gross...What? It never happened to me.

Cole looked at me concernly, yet angrily, "I'm telling the truth."

My eyes widened, "But how? Grim Reapers don't have the form of a human...Wait, are you the one that's born from a human mother?"

"How did you know?"

I looked at him unbelievably, "Dude! Your famous in the Underworld! You're the only one that was born from a human...But..."

"What?"

"That just makes you an easier target then."

It was his turn to widen his eyes, "What do you mean?"

I let out a breath, "Cole, it's forbidden for Grim Reapers to connect with the human world. And your dad basically broke all the rules of being a Grim Reaper for having an offspring. It's weird, but instead of actually going after your father, they're going after _you_."

Cole's POV~

I took a step back from the shock. My body froze, my head spinned, my heart beated fast...What did he just say? How am I the victim, when my father chose to love my mom? Why am I the one that's supposed captured?

"Cole..." Lloyd said in a more comforting tone.

I shook my head, "Why me?"

Lloyd shrugged, "I guess it's because you're half human. I don't know..."

I walked out of the room, Lloyd falling behind me. Just another surprise, Cole, it's fine...It could be worse...No it couldn't. Seriously, how would you like to here that you're a Grim Reaper that's being hunted down...ON YOUR BIRTHDAY? I'm not even sure if it is my real birthday! Who knows when I ws born?

When we got to the kitchen, I peaked through the doorway, and waved at Sensei Wu to come over here. He notice instead of the others, thank God, and came towards Lloyd and I. I explained what Lloyd had told me and he nodded, understanding each word I said. He told me that he knew about too and I was, well, I wasn't shocked by that, surprisingly. I mean, c'mon! This is Sensei we're talking about!

"...But if you knew about this...why didn't you tell when you told me about me being a Grim Reaper?" I asked.

"Because Cole," He said warmly, "I thought telling you that would put too much stress on you, especially after you heard you were a Grim Reaper."

"Sensei, that would put stress on me even if you hadn't told me that!" I yelled.

Lloyd stepped up, "Cole, dude, we're here for you and we promise that no one's gonna get or hurt you."

I sighed, "I know you are...But what if something happens...I'm not worried about myself, I'm worried for you guys. They could easily threaten me by threatening you."

Sensei shook his head, "No, Cole. Like what Lloyd said, they cannot connect with humans."

"Yeah, Sensei, but we're not _normal_ humans! How many people have you met that has the power of fire, or ice, or lightning, hmm? Lloyd is also the son of Lord Garmadon...He's definitely not normal!"

"HEY!"

"So...what if they do threaten you guys...? What then?" I asked.

I sighed again when they didn't answer, "Whatever...I'm going to go take a shower."

I walked off and went into the bathroom. Turning on the water, I step in. I let the cold water drops turn into warm ones and fall onto my skin. I lean against the bathroom wall and think about everything. One question is going through my head...Why me? It's not fair. Instead of some other kid, it had to be me...Ah, now, I'm being selfish...I shouldn't say that...That would be unfair. I washed my hair and body in no time and soon got out of the shower. I dried myself with a towel and put on new clothes...well, except my hoodie...Kinda need that...

I walked out of the shower and went back on the deck. There, the guys were training and, not feeling the mood to train, I sat in the sidelines, watching them. Nya walked over and sat down next to me. She looked at me long and hard then asked me if I was hot in my hoodie.

"No...I think because of the contacts, they're making my eyes sensitive," I lied.

She understood and we soon had a conversation about what happened if a zombie apocalypse came. I told her that I would use a bat for a weapon and like, smash their faces and stuff. Nya got grossed out soon and tried to bring up something else. But I purposely kept on bringing it back to zombies and acted like I didn't know she was getting grossed out.

"Cole," I turned my head and saw Sensei Wu, "Let's start _your_ training."

I saw the others look over with confusion and that's the emotion I had on my face. Even though, I nodded and followed the old man. He lead me to a different part of the Bounty and opened a door. Inside, Lloyd was standing right next to his father.

Garmadon smirked, "Alright, Cole. Let's teach you the ways of the Grim Reaper."

**Sorry if it was, well, stupid. Microsoft hates me and won't work so I have to use WordPad. Anyway, review and see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oh God, oh God! I. LOVE. U. GUYS! You and your reviews. Reviews...It's like money to a hobo! Oh God! THANK YOU!**_

**COLE'S POV**

"You're kidding, right?" I asked, not in a joking mood.

"No." Sensei Wu said simply.

"Well, in case you hadn't notice, but Garmadon happens to be our enemy!" I stated.

"On the battlefield," Garmadon said, "But we're not. And, Cole, you need me. I know more about the grim reapers than anyone else. They live in the Underworld. So, believe it or not, I'm here to help you."

"I don't believe it," I said, as I was about to walk away.

Lloyd got in front of me, "Cole. Like I said before, you're being hunted. I asked my dad to be here for your sake. And guess what! He came! So, if you want to stand up to the grim reapers and, I don't know, live! You have to train for it."

I rolled my eyes and turned around, facing Garmadon. I sighed, "So, what do we have to do?"

Garmadon smiled, "Well, let's start with basics. You already know what to do with your scythe when you see a soul, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, well, I think so."

"Okay, to make sure, do it with that soul over there." He pointed to the one in the corner.

I nodded and took out my scythe. The soul I was going to was a scared man. Age: 32. Name: Will. He shook more as I came closer.

_P-prince?_ He asked.

"Don't be afraid. I'm here to help." I said. I swiped down my scythe, few inches away from him, and he soon disappeared.

I looked back at Garmadon, "Yeah, I think I got it."

He nodded. Garmadon looked at Sensei Wu, "Go, Brother. You too, Lloyd. Things will get...rough..."

They left without a word and Garmadon turned back to me. He smirked. Oh no...This isn't gonna be good...But it wasn't those, "I'm gonna kill you," smirks. It was more like, "I'm gonna make this fun." You know, the smirks you would give (talking to people who have younger siblings) to your little brother or sister when you're about to tell them a scary story or trick them.

"Cole, have you decided someone's fate yet?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No. In case you haven't noticed, I just got the job of being a Grim Reaper."

He slighty nodded, "Then let's go do it then."

"N-no! Wait! I don't want to do it! Plus, how are we supposed to do it without the others seeing?"

Garmadon pointed at the wall behind him, "There's a secret passageway. Go. Now."

"I don't want to!" I snapped.

"Do what I say." He said.

"Or what?" I growled.

He sighed, "Fine. If you want to be captured by Grim Reaper Generals, then fine by me."

I tilted my head, "Grim Reaper Generals?"

"Yes. Grim Reaper Generals, or GRG, are basically the law-makers and leaders of the Grim Reapers. They decide when there should more Grim Reapers, when there should be less Grim Reapers, and the laws."

"Oh~ So they're the one's after me..." I said.

He nodded, "And if you do learn the rules and powers of the Grim Reaper, they might reconsider killing you."

My eyes widened. Did he just say...? No. I must've heard wrong...But what could have he said? 'They might reconsider selling you?' I doubt that...Oh, Sweet Mother of Cake! Please tell me I misheard him! Please! I can't die! I'm too young to die! Okay, Cole...Just keep cool.

"You never said anything about killing..." I said, narrowing my eyes.

Garmadon sighed, "Well, that's how they work."

"How will they know how to find me?" I asked, my heart beating like crazy.

He shrugged, "I think once you get your powers, some kind of sensor turned on, and they can track you."

"Can't they just pop up out of no where and take me?"

"That's not how they work, Cole. Grim Reaper Generals don't get their prey theirselves. They send a high-class of Grim Reapers to get it. They're known as Bounty Hunters. They're just like the ones you have on Earth. And they are really powerful. More powerful than Wu and I."

I groaned, "Of course," I brushed my fingers through my hair that was inside my hoodie. "Anyway, enough of this. Teach me this stupid stuff."

He nodded and pointed towards the secret passageway. I let out a sigh and went to it. The passage way was behind a curtain and as I opened it, the sunshine shone into my eyes. I grunted in pain as turned around quickly. I held my aching eyes and tried holding back the tears. That's when Garmadon passed me sunglasses and I put them on in no time. I soon followed the dark lord and we finally got to Ninjago City. While we were walking, I remembered something. The little girl from earlier; Lillian. She called me Prince of the Dead, remember?

I tapped Garmadon's shoulder and asked, "Hey, why do the souls-slash-shadow things call me Prince of the Dead?"

"Because your father was the King of the Dead."

"I thought that was you!"

"No."

"So, is that why they can't kill him? That's why they can't go after him?" I asked.

"Yes. Even though you are the prince, you are still half human. That's a law that your father made up: To kill any Grim Reapers that has human blood. You are the first one, though, to have human, yet also be a Reaper."

I looked at him in disbeleif, "But, he and my mother made _me_! So, he's planning to kill his own son!"

Garmadon stopped and placed his hands on my shoulders, "Cole, I'm sure that he doesn't want this. But, the Generals have to do what the law says. And, not even your father can take away the laws."

"But he can create them!?" I yelled. Then I sighed, "I'm so confused about how this works..."

"I know, I know." He said as he started walking again.

I closed my eyes and thought about the situation before walking again. We passed a variety of shops before coming to a stop in front of a old, yet cute and small house. Garmadon turned to me and said that Grim Reapers have the ability to change into any human that is dead. He said to turn into an old lady named Greta Barrys. It was weird, but I still did it. All I had to do was say, "Transformation! Greta Barrys!" The next thing I knew, I was an old woman. I looked at myself in a rearview mirror from a car parked by. I had short gray hair and I had wrinkly skin. But for a woman of 72, she didn't look bad. Garmadon then told me to go up and knock on the door of the old house. He said that when the old man opens the door act like his deceased wife.

"The man might not believe it's her at first," He said. "But when you transform into someone, you get their memories. So you will be able to convince him."

"How do I, you know, decide his fate?" I asked.

"The sunglasses I gave you enable you to see how many years left the person has. Now, you can speed the time up by a simple command, or you can say his death and that person can spend the rest of his or her life, but will die how you asked it to."

I nodded in understandment. I breathed deeply and walked up to the door. I knocked and waited a few minutes. Soon, a man with a small beard (it's so cool!) opened it and widened his eyes. He stuttered and backed up. I stepped in and smiled warmly. The man tried to speak, but was too dumbfounded.

"Hello, Honey," I said. Whoa, this was weird.

"Greta!?" The man finally spoke. "But how!?"

I smiled, "Not even death can keep us apart, my dear Herbert."

The man, Herbert, started crying and gave me a hug. Oh my gosh, this was no way cool! This is so weird...Oh, he has sweaty armpits! They stink! Someone help! SOS! Yuck! He has earwax! And hair! Ugh! I'm gonna throw-up! Garmadon better pay for this!

I shook the thought off and closed my eyes, "Illness. Pneumonia."

"What?" The man asked.

"I'm sorry, sir. But I'm not your wife." I said. "Transformation: Cole."

Again, the man's eyes widened at the transformation. He fell down on the floor and I frowned. I tooked out the sunglasses from my hoodie pocket. I placed them on my face and saw a number above his head. 9. Poor guy. He only has 9 years left of life. And I gave him a terrible death! Oh, I feel like a killer! Herbert groaned and fainted. I shifted my eyes to the side. Not able to look at the side.

_Why did you do that, Prince?_

I looked towards a corner and saw a girl with blonde hair and black highlights. She looked like a soul, but her name wasn't on a necklace like the other souls, "Who are you?"

_My name is Jane. _

"Where's you necklace? What are you? You are different from the other souls. Are you even one?"

_Oh, I'm dead, but you're right, I'm different. You see, young prince, I'm what you call a Shadow Spirit. I did too many crimes and so I am forever to stay and wonder on earth. _

"How old are you? I mean, when you died."

_18. _

"So...you can't leave the world...Well, you're not my problem," I said and started walking off.

_Wait! I never told you how we Shadow Spirits worked! We are loyal servants- or assistants (I like _that better- to Grim Reapers! And it would be an honor to serve you, my lord.

I hesitated, "Uh...No." Then I started walking off.

She ran in front of me, _Please! I always got laughed at how no one would pick me as their servant! I need to prove them wrong._

"Why didn't anyone pick you?"

_I'm different...That's what they say. Unlike any other, I can't go as freely as I want. When I sign a contract with my Master, there's almost like a chain that stops me from doing whatever my Master wants...That's when they tear up the contract and I have to linger around the world looking for a master that would except me..._

"Why are you like that?"

_Look at my foot._ I looked down and saw her ankle chained up by a ball chain. _My crimes...Your father, the King, didn't like that and forever punished me..._

"What do you mean by crimes...?"

_I was sorta- kinda- the assisant to Jack the Ripper...Not something to worry over..._

"You aren't serious, are you?" I said as I placed my hands on my hips.

_Well..._ She said nervously. Then she sighed sadly, _I regret what I have done...Please...I beg of you, Prince, accept me.._

I heasitated. 'A servant, eh?' I thought. 'That would be cool...I guess...My answer is...'

"Sure." I said.

She looked up with her sapphire eyes, _Huh?_

"Okay. You are now my servant." I said.

Her eyes lit up with excitement and she gave me a hug, _Thank you! Thank you!_

Then a paper appeared in mid-air. Jane told me it was the contract that I needed to sign. I nodded and took the floating quil. I signed my full names and the paper rolled up and disappeared. Jane giggled and I heard a huge _**thud!**_ I saw that her ball chain wasn't transparent anymore. Neither was her body.

"You didn't say anything about this..." I said.

She smirked, "Oops!"

I face-palmed and walked outside officially. Garmadon looked at me like saying: "Where have you been...And who's that girl!?'

"She's my servant." I said simply and started walking away.

"Cole, she's chained." Garmadon narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah," I said.

Garmadon glanced at her, "That's not good! Your father-"

"My father and I are not exactly on agreeable terms. So, I don't care if she is like this...I'll do anything to tick him off."

"Master..." I turned around, surprised at her new tone of voice. Usually it would kinda be hollow...if you know what I mean. She just sounded human.

"Please, don't call me: Master, my lord, Prince, your highness, or anything like that. Just call me Cole. Don't be formal."

She nodded. I turned back to Garmadon who said, "And what will Wu say?"

"Ah...well, I was hoping he would agree on this..."

He snorted in amusement, "This should be good."

"...Huh?" I said. "W-wait, what do you mean?"

He waved me off, "Oh, nothing...Nothing at all."

I fell on my hands and knees, "Oh crap..."

"Cole?" Jane asked, kneeling down. "You okay?"

"I-I don't know..."

This can't be good. I totally forgot about that. Plus, what will the others say? Oh, no...Someone help me...Oh my...Jane started poking my face, making sure I wasn't dead. I groaned and fell on the ground fully.

"I don't want to go back!"

_**So! Thank you! Especially to you, vampirebite14! I feel so honored that you wanted your OC in my story! Thank you, too, reviewers! Sorry it took forever, you know, it's the holidays, so...Yeah...Anyway, buh-bye and see you again soon! Also, review, my little angels, review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Lies…Pain…Abandonment…That's the only way I can describe how I feel…Lies; I was adopted and never knew for a long time. Pain; my mother died soon after I was born. Abandonment; my father left me here and is letting Bounty Hunters come after me. Two days ago, around the middle of the night, I found out that I was half Grim Reaper also known as Prince of the Dead. I was the first Grim Reaper ever to have human blood in me. I'm being chased by Bounty Hunters from the Underworld and the only way to not get captured was to train. By who? The one and only Lord Garmadon…During one of our training sessions, I had to decide someone's fate and while doing so, I got myself a Shadow Spirit. A Shadow Spirit is a soul that will forever wander earth. But not only are they that; they are also servants to Grim Reapers. Mine, though, just so happens to be different. She's chained which means that she can only go so far away from me, other Shadow Spirits, though, are free to go as far as they want. But, I don't care really…She's a nice person. It wasn't easy explaining who she was to my other teammates, because they had no idea that I'm a Grim Reaper and plus she looked like a regular human, as well.

Right now, Jane and I are running back to the Bounty, because we are being chased. We have no idea by who, yet, but they looked suspicious, considering they had leather vests and boots and were staring at us. Jane threw daggers at them, but they still kept going. You see, I wanted cake, so Jane and I went to the bakery in Ninjago City, thus making this happen. We're jumping from tree to tree and looking for the ship at the same time.

"Man…" I said, dully. "Where the heck is it?"

Every day, it seems that I lose more and more emotion. Now, I feel like some Goth kid, with the exception of rage, though. I always have this strange craving to kill someone and I realized that I am getting more and more ticked off for no freaking reason. And I think my teammates noticed it as well. I asked Sensei Wu about it and all he said was that I'm only fitting into my Grim Reaper ways. I say that's bull, but then I asked Lord G and he said the same. Of course, I wanted to use my scythe and kill the nearest person, but I held it in and punched my pillow later on.

"I want to kill someone!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Hold on, Cole…Remember what I told you: The more strain you put on yourself, the more exhausted you'll get…" Jane said.

I sighed, "I remember, Jane. Sorry."

"COLE! WATCH OUT!" She then yelled and pushed us both out of the way.

At first I was confused by her action, but then I heard a few gunshots. I panted and Jane and I were back on our trek. My body started getting more and more weak. I had no idea why, but all I knew was that I needed to get to the Bounty…And fast.

I wiped sweat off my brow. Jane noticed and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Just…a little weak…" And just like that, I collapsed.

I woke up in my room. I collapsed; I remember that much…And I'm guessing that Jane brought me here after she somehow got away from those Bounty Hunters. My head hurts, like, bad. As I struggle to force myself up into a sitting position, I feel an awful pain go through my shoulder. I gasped and grabbed it, trying to feel what was happening. Then I feel something around my shoulder…It felt like gauze…I looked down at my right shoulder and see a blood stain on the gauze.

"What…?" I asked to no one.

I pushed myself off the bed, though my legs shook the way. I felt weak. Very weak. My heart thumped hard in my chest, and I felt so tired. Using the wall as a crutch, I walked towards the living area. Jane and everyone else were in there. They looked like they were sleeping, and that's when I checked the window and noticed it was dark out. I then made a coughed that was loud and sick-sounding…I woke up everyone.

"Cole!" Nya beamed.

Kai walked up to me, "Are you okay…?"

In all truth, I had no answer. I had no idea if I was okay. I felt numb more than anything. I leaned on the wall, my back lain on top of it as I heaved. I covered my mouth with my hand as I felt something churn in my stomach. Then whatever churned in my stomach somehow rose in my throat.

"Cole?" Jane said, slowly standing up from her seat.

Sensei Wu was the first to act. He rushed me to the nearest bathroom, where I ran to the toilet and vomited. Sensei brushed back my black hair, making sure it wouldn't get in the way. I felt tears come out of my eyes as I continuously threw-up. I was soon done and I let my body fall back on the bathroom floor.

"Master Cole!" Jane yelled as she ran in the bathroom. Yes, sometimes she calls me 'Master.' "What is wrong with him?"

"It might be his wound…" Sensei said as he picked me up. "Let me examine it closely! Come!"

Being picked up once again, I was lead into Sensei Wu's room. He laid me down on his bed and slowly took off my bandage. Jane, who was right next to him, gasped. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to find out what was wrong. Sensei rubbed his mouth, not sure of what to say.

"He's been poisoned," He finally said. "When the one of the Bounty Hunter's hit him, I'm guessing the bullet was poisonous."

Jane nodded, "Probably so. I wouldn't be surprised. Is there a cure, though?"

Sensei got up and went to his bookshelf. He pulled out books upon books and read through them like lightning speed. He shoved the books that he was reading off the desk. I'm guessing that he couldn't find anything. He went out the room for a minute and called Lloyd over. Lloyd ran towards the room and looked at Sensei.

"Summon your father, Lloyd. Now, please," Sensei said in a calm, yet commanding voice.

Nodding, Lloyd took a step back and closed his eyes. He said a few words that must've been in a different language…Or possible regular English…My ears were ringing and were blocking everything else out. When Lloyd opened his eyes, they glowed a bright green that lasted for a second. Then dark smoke appeared on the ground and it soon formed Garmadon.

"Dad!" Lloyd said and pointed towards me. "Please, help him!"

Garmadon walked over by the bed I was upon and examined my wound. He touched it and it felt like a thousand knives were stabbing me in that one area. I yelped and that only made Lloyd run over by me and Jane look away.

Sensei Wu looked at his brother, "Is there a cure?"

Lord Garmadon answered as he stared at me, "There is. But it's much too dangerous to get it."

"Please, Brother," Sensei pleaded. "Where is it?"

"The woods that are filled with monstrous creatures, the woods known as Bosque de Suicidio, which means Suicide Woods, because people think that if you go in there, you are basically doing suicide. The creatures in there are very much dangerous, that not even you, nor I, can kill them without getting a broken bone. Think about your ninjas. They can get killed."

Sensei smirked at his brother, "You doubt them too much, Brother."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing…I was poisoned, then there's a cure, but you had to go through a forest filled with monsters that could even break an arm off of Sensei Wu and Lord G. That's _very_ bad! It's almost impossible to even leave scratch on them! How can such monsters supposedly break their arms!? My goodness! And Sensei wants to send the team, with the exception of me, out and find my cure!?

"Okay, Lloyd, get your things read-" Sensei was cut off.

"You are not sending my son to these woods!" The darker brother protested.

"I am, Dad!" Lloyd said. "Cole's my friend!"

Sensei placed his hands on his hips, "If you don't feel comfortable, then you may go with them."

I never, in my life, thought I would see the Lord of the Underworld stutter so much. Then, with a simple sigh, he agreed. I felt like a burden, though. They all have to risk their lives to save me…Just then I started to coughing fit and the taste of iron filled my mouth. I leaned over the bed and, luckily, a trash can was there, so I vomited blood, basically, in the trashcan.

"Yep," Lloyd said. "We're leaving right now. I'll go get the guys."

And with that, the blonde left. Jane walked over by Sensei Wu and talked in a low voice, one that I couldn't hear. He nodded and went to a cabinet that held medical supplies. I couldn't really see what he was doing, because my eyes were getting blurry.

"Okay," Jane's voice sounded like an echo. "Everything will be fine…"

I felt a needle pierce my skin, right next to my wound and all I remember was screaming, cursing, and sobs all coming from my mouth. I remember clutching one of my eyes for some reason. It hurt like I just go stabbed by a huge knife that was on fire.

The pain soon went away and I couldn't even feel my arm anymore. I knew that the others left and it was just Jane, Sensei, Nya, and I on the Bounty. It was quiet. I didn't like it… Nya and Jane were in the room that I and Sensei were in. They said that they were back-ups or nurses. An IV was pierced into my hand and a new bandage was on. Though, the whole thing that was going through my mind was the others…I don't want them to die for me. Especially me.

**Kai's POV**

Once I heard that we were going on a mission to find a cure for Cole, all I could do was leave the room, put on my ninja outfit and my sword and walk out the building. I was ready for this! Cole is like a brother to me, if he dies, I would have to kill Jay. Why? I don't know, but I just feel like that's the thing to do… I was totally confused of why Lord Garmadon was with us. He told us that he would explain in the future and Lloyd convinced us to take our trust in him. Well, he convinced the others, I wouldn't trust him if we were the last people on this earth!

Earth…I wonder how Cole is doing. When Jane carried him in the ship earlier, we all panicked when we noticed his bleeding. Sensei told us to calm down and he wrapped up the wound and had let him rest. Though, when he woke up, I noticed how pale he was. I didn't like it. He had dark circles around his eyes and if I didn't know he was, I would have thought he wasn't alive.

So, now we're in Suicide Woods (boy, doesn't that send chills up your spine) to locate Cole's antidote…Jay, for once, was acting serious and wasn't getting distracted. It scared me, but he was only feeling the same way we were all feeling. Sadness. Cole was our leader and if he went away, who would be our next? Who would steal our money just to buy cake? Who would beat us at video games and arm wrestling? Cole was our friend and even though he sometimes got on our nerves, he was still there for us. We can't lose him. Not now! If he died, in a way, we would all die…

"Kai! Behind you!" Lloyd shouted.

I looked behind me and saw this wolfish looking creature. It did look like a wolf, but it had a small, tiny difference…It was on fire. My type of K-9. But it didn't look like man's best friend. In fact, I think it would be man's best murderer. Reaching out for my sword, I ran up a little bit before turning around to face the creature.

"Be careful, Kai," Garmadon said. "That's a hellhound."

I nodded and ran up towards it. I attacked with my sword and, boy, did I feel stupid. I used my sword that has the power of fire to attack a demon's dog that was already on fire. All I did, was give it power. I feel freaking stupid it's not even funny. Okay, for you guys it is, but not for me.

"Run, run, run!" I yelled as I started running back towards the guys. "Zane! A little help!"

Using his power, Zane tried his best freezing the hellhounds, but all it did was melt, turning it to water, which you would think let the flames out but it didn't. I looked at Garmadon and asked how to defeat them.

"Maybe if I…" He didn't finish his sentence fully, but he stepped up and said a few words that were unknown to me. Suddenly, a huge, dark sword appeared in his hands. He then commanded us, "Go!"

I turned around, gave him another glance, and soon picked up the pace. I ran, along with the others, until we found a safe zone…for now, at least. I panted, but I couldn't give up now. I looked at the others. Lloyd was leaning against a tree, closing his eyes for a few minutes to relax. Jay was standing on a tree, looking around to make sure nothing was following. Zane was on the ground; it looked like he was thinking…He was, actually.

"Do any of us know where the cure is? Or even look like?" Zane asked.

He had a point, "No. Lloyd?"

He shrugged, "I think the antidote is a potion…Yeah, that's what Dad said. I think he also said that it was…inside of a tree where the birds sing and the monsters are away. Dad calls it 'The Tree of Mother Nature.' So it should be something like that…"

"So, I think we should split up," Zane said.

I nodded, "I agree. But we must be careful. If you're in trouble and need help, send a flare with your power, got it?"

Everyone nodded and we went our separate ways. It was going to be tough, but we need to do this! For Cole! I started walking, well, somewhere and wondered if I was going in circles, because I kept seeing the same bush over and over again, but the background was different.

_Why are you trying to save him?_

I turned around on my heel and saw some type of monster. It was a huge black crow. It's eyes glowed red and it gave off a dark aura. I readied my sword and threatened the creature with it.

"Who are you? Better yet, what are you?" I asked.

_I'm you._

"What?" I said, not understanding what it meant.

_I'm you, Kai…You don't recognize yourself?_

I furrowed my eyebrows, "I look at myself twenty times in the mirror every day and I can swear to you that I don't look like a big crow!"

_Heh. You look more on the outside then what's in._

As it said that, it opened it's wings that were folded and I was taken aback. It was me. I was wearing a giant crow's skin. My eyes were glowing red and the bird's skin somehow managed to connect with my body. My body was clothed in my red ninja suit, but it was dirtied and had some holes in it. My hair grew longer and reached my shoulders.

"The heck…?"

_You're seeing your future self, Kai…This is what you will look like._

I lowered my blade, "I don't believe you."

_Am I, Kai?_

"You asked me why I wanted to save Cole…"

_Well, why? I mean, what has he done for you?_ The voice coming from my mouth was rough and almost demonic. _He has been lying to you. In the future, he will do nothing but cause fear and chaos. He has hurt many people._

I shook my head, "Yeah right! Maybe in your future, buddy, but Cole could never do something like that."

_Oh, don't act like you know him, Kai. Cole is keeping secrets from you and the rest of the team. You can't trust him. Believe me._

"Listen, I don't care if you look like me, but I can't. Cole is my friend and even if has secrets that's his privacy, not mine."

_But, Kai, the secrets that he is keeping will eventually hurt someone. _

I narrowed my eyes, "What do you mean…?"

My other-self smirked, _He's a-_

He was cut off by a flare. Then I heard someone yell, "I found it! I found it!"

As I went to see my other-self again, he was gone. I shook my head and ran towards the flare. It turns out that Jay found it. I smiled and nodded at the others. Soon, Garmadon appeared and we all left. We transported with Lord Garmadon's magic.

When we ran to the room that held Cole, I gave the antidote to Sensei Wu. I looked down and saw the wound. In all truth, I was horrified. The wound itself was disgusting, but the poison made the flesh around it purple and you can see it enter some of his veins. Sensei Wu told us to exit the room while working in Cole's wound.

But while we were waiting, I was trying to think about what the other me was trying to say…Could I even trust him? I mean, we were in woods where there were millions of creatures in that forest. So it could just be a monster trying to trick me…Then again…Cole has been acting strange lately.

After a while, we were finally able to see him again, though, it wasn't for long. He had to do his 'special' training. I asked him about it already, but he would change the subject. He would say that he has to go or something of the sort. But don't worry, I'm gonna find out what's going on…

**Cole's POV**

"So, you do know that I just recovered from a life-threatening wound, right?" I asked Lord Garmadon.

He nodded, "Yes. And that was because you weren't trained fully."

I groaned, "What is it now?"

"I want you to decide someone's fate again, but this person…I want you to give her a…terrible fate…I want you to give her terminal c-"

"Garmadon," I said, getting angrier. "If you finish that sentence, the only life I'll be ending is yours!"

He sighed, "But you don't understand, Cole. The more you learn this, you can use it on Grim Reapers as well. Although, it's against their rules, but then again, you're already human so…"

I bit my lip, "Who is it?"

"A little girl name Blight Andrews. You'll know the way," He said.

I looked at him, "How old?"

"…Eight…"

I clenched my fist and punched Garmadon in the face, "Garmadon! I don't want to do this!"

"You have to Cole!" He yelled. "You'll have another bullet in your shoulder again if you refuse! And this time, you'll probably die!"

I gritted my teeth, "Fine! But I decide how long she lives!"

I walked out of the Bounty and he was right. I knew the way to the little girl's house. I saw her playing and she looked as happy as can be. She was small and when I put on my glasses, it said that she was born premature. She had long strawberry blonde hair. Her eyes were a pretty green. She looked sweet and nice. But the Garmadon…That stupid Garmadon…How can I do something like this to a small child? How…?

_**Okay! I'm done with this chapter! The new OC, Blight Andrews, is made by Storm the Ninja. Thank you, by the way for letting me borrow your OC. I feel awesome when people want their OC in my story! Anyway, review nicely, and see you next chapter!**_


End file.
